In fiber optic lighting systems, a bundle of fibers, connected at one end to a remote light source, is led to a light emitting spotlight fitting through which the light is discharged on the subject area to be illuminated. Depending upon the desires of the designer, the light received through the fiber optic bundle can be expanded, shaped, concentrated, directionally oriented or some combination of one or more of the foregoing by the light emitting spotlight fitting. The present invention is directed to a novel and improved such spotlight fitting providing for easily adjustable control of the emission of light from a fiber optic bundle.